Destiny From The Past
by fansyie
Summary: untuk meramaikan BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA! masalah dari masalalu yang menjerat Oh Sehun. Di tengah kerisauan hatinya, orang dari masalalu pula yang memperbaiki segalanya. HUNHAN GS! other cast CHANBAEK,KAISOO GS! DLDR!
Seorang pria muda berjalan dengan uring-uringan di dalam kantornya. Perintah sang ayahanda membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok beton. Apalagi kalau meminta menikah. Memang usianya sekarang sudah jauh dari cukup untuk siap menikah. Ia baru saja mencapai angka 27 di hidupnya. Pekerjaannya sudah mapan. Menjadi seorang pewaris memang harus siap memegang jabatan setinggi CEO di usia mudanya. Ini tahun ketiga ia mencapai jabatan tersebut. State Group yang memang sedang dalam masa jayanya makin maju setelah dipimpin oleh putra dari Oh Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tersebut. Tapi rengekan dari kedua orangtua yang meminta cucu darinya tidak juga segera terwujud.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Oh Sehun, pria muda tersebut semakin enggan mendatangi kencan buta berakhir perjodohan yang disusun oleh ayahnya. Wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat dihindarinya. Karena sosok itu adalah orang yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia akan dijodohkan dengan kekasih kakak sepupunya sendiri. Dan itu saat itu kedua pasangan tersebut sedang terkena masalah.

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Tertera nama sang ayah yang melakukan panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo? Appa! Aku akan mengenalkan seseorang pada Appa, tapi kumohon batalkan pertemuan itu dengan Baekhyun. Dia kekasih Chanyeol Hyung, Demi tuhan! Aku benar-benar tak..." segala keluhan Sehun entah dipahami atau tidak karena di seberang sana sang ayah juga sama mengeluhnya dengan sang putera.

Tapi usahanya membuahkan hasil. Mereka menyetujui untuk membatalkan niatnya mempertemukan Sehun dengan Baekhyun. Ada beban yang hilang dari pundak Sehun kala itu dan membuatnya bekerja lebih tenang di sisa jam kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **Destiny From the Past**

 **.**

 **Author**

 **fansyie**

 **Rated :**

 **T+ - M**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Hurt**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun,**

 **Lu Han(GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol,**

 **Byun Baekhyun(GS),**

 **and other**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Tokoh ini milik mereka sendiri, saya sebagai author hanya meminjam**

 **nama mereka. Tapi sesungguhnya seluruh jalan cerita milik 'fansyie'.**

 **apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu benar2 kebetulan karena saya mengambil**

 **plot yang memang benar-benar pasaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telepon genggam Sehun hari ini sibuk sekali. Belum lama ia menutup telepon dari ayahnya. Sang ibunda melakukan panggilan terhadapnya.

"iya eomma? Eomma sudah sepakat akan membatalkannya." Gerutu sehun. Karena memang sang ibunda kadang-kadang suka memaksakan kehendak terhadapnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian di masa lalunya. Sehun mantan berandalan jika kalian ingin tahu.

"bukan itu, sayang. Untuk pernikahan Joonmyeon hyung-mu itu. Eomma sudah menghubungi desainer untuk mengukur ukuran tubuhmu, mungkin akan datang besok siang. Kau harus diukur jika ingin membuat jas itu." Jelas sang eomma panjang lebar.

"Eoh, arraseo. Nanti akan aku berikan jadwalnya pada Jisung-hyung—sekretaris Sehun-."

"awas saja kalau kau ada perjalanan mendadak lagi."

"iya, eomma. Aku sudah berjanji."

.

.

.

Pelataran rumah sederhana yang cukup luas ini suasananya agak ramai. Karena ada kunjungan tak terduga dari sang putri Kim Luhan. Sang ibu, Kim Heechul selalu merayakan kunjungan dari putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia seolah mencoba menebus keegoisannya pada Luhan di masa sekolah putrinya dulu. Heechul dan sang suami selalu meninggalkan sang putri demi pekerjaan. Tak pernah mendengar keluhan putrinya. Dan kadang, hangeng, sang suami memukul putrinya. Tapi semua disesali mereka. Sang putri tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan pintar menyembunyikan keadaan. Tubuhnya tumbuh menjadi kurus kering. Tapi itu dulu, walaupun sesuatu masih disembunyikan oleh putrinya itu. Sebuah rahasia mengenai siapa yang menghamili sang putri di tahun ketiga kuliahnya.

"Meoniiii!" teriakan ceria dari Haowen, sang cucu memenuhi pekarangan. Sudah tidak aneh apabila ada 'teriakan' dari sang bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun tersebut. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Haowen di lingkungan tersebut. Tingkah bocah itu sudah terkenal selingkungan. Itu juga karena seringnya Haowen dititipkan di rumah sang nenek karena Luhan yang sibuk bekerja, dan karena perintah Heechul yang sering merindukan sang cucu.

"Wen-nie. Aigoo cucu Meonni." Heechul memeluk tubuh mungil sang cucu. Mungkin tidak mungil juga mengingat tubuh Haowen yang cenderung raksasa dibanding teman seusianya.

"meonni, jangan panggil Haowen seperti itu, Haowen nggak suka." Bibirnya mencebik lucu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Haowen, berikan hadiahnya pada meonni." Luhan membimbing sang putra memberikan kotak berukuran sedang pada Heechul.

"Hadiah untuk Meonni. Dari Haowen dan Mama."

"aigoo. Gamsahamnida. Kajja masuk sayang-sayangku." Setelah itu Luhan mengangkat Haowen ke gendongannya yang otomatis mengundang pemberontakan dari si raksasa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari bukan waktu yang lama bagi Sehun. Dan sesuai janjinya pada sang Ibunda, kini Sehun tengah menunggu desainer yang diperintah oleh sang ibu dan mungkin Bibinya juga, mengingat jas ini diperuntukkan untuk dipakai saat pernikahan sepupunya. Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang cukup besar sebenarnya.

"Sajangnim, ini desainernya."

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Silahkan duduk, nona..." alangkah terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat siapa yang diutus sang ibu. Seseorang di masa lalunya. Yang mungkin tidak begitu penting bagi Sehun.

"Luhan, Tuan." Sang desainer pun tidak kalah terkejut. Orang yang menjadi kliennya kali ini adalah orang yang sedari dulu ia kagumi. Idolanya semasa kuliah. Yah, jangan lupakan Luhan 'beristirahat' selama lebih dari setahun hingga kuliahnya mengalami hambatan.

"KAU! Kau tidak menipu desainer yang asli hanya untuk mengukur dan mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku, kan?" sehun mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Luhan.

"tidak. Tentu tidak, Sajangnim. Saya... sudah menyerah untuk menjadi temanmu. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau klien saya kali ini adalah anda." Luhan merendahkan suaranya.

"Lagipula... sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada tetap mengejarmu." Tanpa Luhan sadari, suaranya bergetar dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Sehun mengamatinya sekilas. Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit merayap di dada Sehun kala melihat Luhan yang putus asa.

Sehun merasa tak ingin Luhan berhenti mengaguminya. Sehun merasa marah. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta mengenai Luhan yang merupakan sesaeng fansnya dulu. Luhan berubah. Dulu, Luhan yang mengejarnya adalah Luhan culun dan berkacamata dengan bentuk tubuh yang tidak menarik karena tertutupi baju longgar. Berpenampilan norak dengan warna pakaian mencolok. Dan dimanapun Sehun berada, akan ada Luhan yang mengikutinya dalam jarak radius 200m. Luhan yang sekarang, sekilas saja ia melihat, wanita itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Bentuk tubuh cantik dilapis pakaian model baru, penunjang pekerjaan sebagai desainer. Sepatu high heels menutupi kaki kecil putiih bersihnya. Wajah bersih. Make up natural, dan tentu tanpa kacamata.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa pesona pria itu sampai mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku." Ujar Sehun angkuh.

"Dia jauh darimu. Membuat dirinya tersenyum adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Ia memikirkan putranya di rumah sang ibunda. Tapi berbeda dengan pria yang digambarkan Luhan dipikiran Sehun. Semua membuat Sehun marah. Perlahan rahang tegasnya menegang. Sorot matanya bertambah tajam.

"Saya membawa beberapa gambar desain untuk anda," Luhan memulai pekerjaannya, ia memberikan beberapa sampel pada sang klien.

"model-model ini sangat terkenal baru-baru ini." Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak suka memakai pakaian yang sama dengan orang lain. Buatkan satu yang baru untukku." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mulai menggoreskan pensil yang ia bawa dan menorehkan garis pada buku desainnya. Tak lama sebuah desain baru tercipta.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini, warnanya cocok berwarna kelabu untuk anda, atau mungkin hitam dan dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam atau putih dengan dasi berwarna emas atau maroon. Nuansa elegan akan menambah aura anda."

"aku ambil yang itu, terserah padamu warnanya apa. Bila kau tanya saran pada Eomma maupun Imo, maka katakan pada mereka kalau aku memilih warna yang senada dengan konsep pernikahan." Luhan hanya mengangguk maklum pada perintah Sehun. Luhan mulai mengukur ukuran badan Sehun tanpa ada niat untuk memiliki kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Luhan bekerja terlalu serius membuat Sehun jengkel sendiri. Ketika tiba saat Luhan mengukur ukuran dada bidang Sehun. Posisi intim pun tercipta. Pucuk kepala Luhan berada tepat di bawah dagunya.

"Luhan?" panggilan Sehun mungkin telah menyerupai geraman sembari menundukan kepala. Disaat yang sama, Luhan refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja, kedua belah bibir cucu Adam pun bertemu. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi kemudian Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan mata luhan yang membola. Ciuman Sehun makin lama makin menuntut balasan. Luhan sudah kepalang basah. Ia mulai membalas lumatan Sehun, ikut memiringkan kepala. Tangan Sehun entah kapan sudah berada di tengkuk luhan. Mendorong Luhan untuk berubah agresif. Saliva mereka sudah tak dikenali pemiliknya. Lidah saling membelit mencari siapa pemenang dari pergulatan tersebut. Kedua tangan luhan melingkar di leher sehun dengan kedua telapaknya menarik pelan rambut bagian belakang sang penakluk. Tangan sehun yang bebas mulai merambat ke bagian belakang si wanita. Meremas pelan bongkahan padat di selatan. Kala itu Luhan sadar ini sudah berlebihan. Napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Tangannya memukul pundak sehun agak keras meminta dilepaskan. Sehun yang pertama menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan melepaskan tautan mereka. Setelah tautan itu terlepas, Luhan menutup wajahnya dan berjongkok. Bahunya bergetar keras dan mulai terdengar isakan keras.

"tidak lagi, Lu... tidak lagi. Kau bersalah... kau bersalah..." samar-samar Sehun mendengar gumaman luhan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan memang di luaar kendalinya. Dan sehun hanya menatap luhan nanar. Bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Musim gugur, 2011

"Oh Sehun Sunbaenim! Namaku Luhan, dan aku menyukai.. ah ani, aku mencintaimu dari semenjak pertunjukan musim panas tahun lalu. Maukah Sunbae berkencan denganku?" seorang mahasiswi yang terbilang berpenampilan freak dan agak nerd sedang menyatakan cintanya dihadapan sang senior. Sehun menatap si gadis sengak. Bibirnya terangkat setengahnya.

"kau pikir siapa dirimu menyatakan cinta padaku?" jawabnya menantang.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, Sunbae. Makanya aku mengajakmu berkenalan." Balas Luhan

"aku tak tertarik dengan ajakan gadis aneh sepertimu! Lagipula aku sedang ada kencan dengan Jung Daeun. Minggir! Mengganggu saja!" sehun menepis sekotak coklat yang sedari tadi dijulurkan Luhan. Luhan hanya menatapnya nanar. Karena sehun menubruknya saat menjauh tadi tubuh luhan terduduk dengan keras. Lututnya terasa ngilu dan mati rasa.

"hah, aku rasa lukanya akan membekas." Lirih Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin fakultas seni selalu ramai. Dan mungkin hari ini terasa lebih ramai bagi luhan. Ia memang sedikit tak suka akan suasana ramai, tapi merasa sendirian adalah hal yang membayanginya bagai kilasan mimpi buruk.

Luhan seringkali menjadi bahan olokan rekan mahasiswanya. Mereka menganggap, Luhan yang bergaya so old fashion tidak layak mendapat kesempatan sebagai mahasiswi desain grafis. Luhan hampir tak pernah punya teman, ia selalu melakukan segala hal sendiri. Hal itu sedikit berubah ketika sosok oh Sehun menggentayangi pikirannya. Sikap pendiamnya sedikit memudar.

Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan dengan waspada melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tak ingin menjadi pembuat masalah, sungguh. Tapi mungkin ini merupakan hari sialnya. Gerombolan Jung Daeun—partner kencan Oh Sehun saat ini- menghadang jalan Luhan.

"Permisi.." dengan jelas luhan meminta jalan untuk membeli makanan pengganjal perut.

"mau kemana kau, nerd?" dengan tiba-tiba dan kasar, Daeun selaku pemimpin gerombolan menarik rambut panjang luhan dengan kasar.

"siapa yang memperbolehkanmu mendekati Sehun-ku, hah? Siapa?" dengan kasar Daeun menyentak Luhan.

"Eopsseo." Suara luhan tak ubahnya sebuah bisikan.

"lalu kenapa kau mendekatinya!" suara Daeun semakin meninggi.

Suasana kantin yang ramia saat itu tak membuat ada seseorang yang mau menolong Luhan. Segelas jus dan semangkuk ramen sisa secara bersamaan ditumpahkan diatas kepala luhan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan tangis. Untungnya ia sudah tak memiliki jam kuliah setelah jam makan siang. Ia juga tak khawatir akan omelan kedua orangtuanya karena mereka sedang ada di Beijing.

Plak!

Tamparan keras ia dapatkan di pipi kanannya, itu bukan daeun tetapi teman dari gerombolannya entah siapa itu. Dapat ia dengar seisi kantin menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya.

Setelah puas menampari, menjambak dan mencakar tubuh Luhan, gerombolan itu tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan Luhan yang meringkuk begitu saja. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Bagian tengkuknya mungkin agak melepuh karena kuah ramen. Pipinya basah oleh air mata, dan terdapat luka lebam di sudut bibirnya. Luka cakar memanjang berwarna merah di sepanjang lengan dan lehernya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang memperdulikannya.

Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju ke toilet paling jarang dikunjungi di pelosok kampus ini. Tangan kirinya menutupi siku kanannya, rambutnya yang lengket beraroma kuah ramen dan tercampur entah jus ataupun cairan apa. Ia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, makanya ia bekal baju ganti ekstra. Sembari mengingat itu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Ini adalah menit ke tigabelas ia menunggu teman kencannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daeun.

"Maaf, Sehun. Harus ada yang kuhukum dulu tadi." Dengan sok cantiknya orang yang ditunggu datang dan menggelayut mesra dengan tak tahu malunya pada Sehun.

"Lepas! Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau menerima ajakan kencan gadis culun itu?" Daeun merengek menjijikan. Bertingkah murahan menurut Sehun.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si culun itu. Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku mudah bosan? Dan aku sudah bosan bersamamu. Kau membuatku muak." Dengan sedatar-datarnya Sehun membalas pertanyaan Daeun.

"Aku tak memukul si Culun untuk mendapatkan kata putus darimu!'"Daehn berubah histeris dengan suara meninggi. Air teh yang dipesannya berpindah ke wajah Sehun.

"Dan aku memutuskuanmu bukan untuk mendapat lemparan air dingin darimu ataupun membahas wanita menjijikan itu." Sambil menggeram, Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Daeun yang tercenung.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Luhan pergi ke klinik dengan susah payah. Lukanya cukup banyak dan membuatnya perih.

"silyehamnida.."

"ye, OMO! Mari masuk, apa yang kau lakukan sampai punya luka-luka ini?" Hyeri, dokter klinik juga kaget melihat keadaan Luhan. Didudukkannya ia di kursi periksa. Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman miris.

"tersenyum, eoh? Siapa namamu? Aku sering melihatmu tapi belum tahu namanu." hyeri ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Luhsn, eonni."

"tahan sedikit, ini akan terasa sedikit perih." Hyeri mengusap kapas beralkohol ke luka cakar.

Luuhan meringis pelan.

"Unnie"

"ya, sayang?"

"ada satu lagi, di tengkukku, melepuh. Sakit sekali." Luhan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rambutnya yang belum kering sisa keramas.

Hyeri semakin kaget melihatnya.

"Apa yang mereka tumpahkan padamu, oh dear. Aku tak menyangka akan ada bullying di kampus ini." Hyeri menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah tahu kronologis ceita bullying di kantin, ia mendengar cerita dari Yura, partnernya. Tapi ia tak menyangka korbannya adalah nona muda yang tak banyak bicara ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Unnie. Terimakasih sudah mau mengobatiku." Luhan membungkuk rendah setelah Hyeri selesai memasang kasa di beberapa bagian.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Dan menghentikan kereta kencananya di parkiran. Disana, sahabatnya sudah mennunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin alias Kai.

"Oi, bro?" mereka melakukan tos dan beranjak kedalam area kampus. Sehun tidak suka membolos jam kuliah seberandalan apapun itu.

"ada kabar,nih bro! Geng milik Choi Seunghyun mengajakmu berduel di sirkuit."

"apa yang ia pertaruhkan?" Sehun menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Jung Daeun!"

"bilang padanya aku tak tertarik dengan taruhannya." Dengan datar ia membalas datar.

"wae? Kau merelakkan teman kencanmu?"

"aku sudah memutuskannya. Bahkan sebelum menidurinya. Entahlah wanita itu tak menarik untukku. Tak menggairahan."

"sudah?" disaat yang sama, Luhan melintas di dekat mereka dengan tampilan yang penuh kasa.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara kecilnya memanggil namanya.

"Hun, dia memanggilmu."

"biar saja, aku tak tertarik." Sehun tak tahu kalau ternyata Luhan membuntutinya. Bahkan ketika sehun dan jongin masuk ke ruang kelas, ada desahan kecewa dari Luhan. Dan dengan bodohnya Luhan ingin menunggu sang pujaan hati menyelesaikan kewajibannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" seruan kecil Luhan terdengar saat Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apalagi? Sudah kubilang aku tak punya minat padamu!" sehun tak peduli gempa apa yang mengguncang luhan hingga memiliki wajah memar dan luka cakar memanjang di lehernya.

"kalau... emm... tak ingin jadi pasangan kencanmu, bisakah...bisakah kau jadi ehm temanku saja?"

"Tidak."

"oh ayolah, teman ngobrol?"

"KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" bentakkan sehun membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Nyalinya menciut.

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sehun!" luhan melambai kecil sembari tersenyum tipis pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, musim gugur berakhir dan musim dingin menyambut, dan mungkin tidak ada seharipun yang terlewat dimana Luhan terus menguntitnya. Tak jarang sehun akan menangkap basah luhan dan membentaknya. Tapi balasan Luhan sama tiap kalinya. Tersenyum dan akan kembali esok hari. Dan perilaku luhan membuat Sehun jengah dan setengah frustasi.

Tapi kali ini tak ada Luhan yang mengekorinya. Bahkan sehun tak melihatnya berkeliaran. Mungkin luhan sedang dibullly seperti biasanya, pikir sehun. Ia sengaja mendatangi fakultas seni. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Luhan dengan baju kusut bekas tarikkan disana-sini sembari menunduk di kursi taman.

"Ya! Aku heran kenapa kau malah duduk disini, padahal aku hampir mengabulkan segala keinginanmu itu." Gerutu Sehun. Entahlah, luhan yang berkeliaran dan bertingkah menyebalkan di sekitarnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan tak sehun pungkiri ia merasa kehilangan.

Anehnya Luhan tak menjawab. Bahunya bergetar keras. Tapi tak terdengar isakan.

"kau tidak mau? Yasudah" Sehun nyaris ingin meninggalkan Luhan disana. Tapi ketika isakan mulai terdengar Sehun malah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Luhan seperti tak perduli apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang Luhan tangisi. Dan biasanya, walaupun menangis, Luhan akan menanggapi ucapannya.

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

Saat ini melihat luhan menangis dengan sesenggukan sambil menggumam, Sehun teringat masa dimana Luhan menangis dan tak membalas ucapannya. Tapi kali ini sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dan mencoba mengangkat dagunya pelan. Ibu jarinya menghapus airmata yang mengalir deras setelah kedua tangan Luhan berhasil di pindahkan.

"Mian. Mian." Kau tahu, Jarang sekali Sehun meminta maaf, bahkan kepada kedua orangtuanya sekalipun. Tetapi entah mengapa pada Luhan, dengan mudahnya Sehun meminta maaf, dan berterimakasih. Juga mengatakan tolong.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

.

Seolah tidak pernah terjadi, keesokan harinya Luhan kembali menyebalkan. Ia bahkan tak peduli ia tengah di bully lagi oleh rekannya.

Kemarin ia sedih mendengar ibunya membentaknya karena dianggap mengganggu. Tapi sekaramg ia lupakan hal itu.

"sehun apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi temanmu? Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus, dan aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Nada bicara luhan terdengar putus asa.

"kau ingin tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" dengan keras ia menarik Luhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"mau kemana kita sehun? Jangan bilang kau mau membuangku di tengah hutan? Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau tidak membuangku."

Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dan berhenti di satu gedung tinggi yang Luhan yakini dalamnya akan semewah tampilan luarnya. Luhan menggumamkan apartemen pelas. Tapi ia tak tahu punya siapa dan mau apa di apartemen ini. Mereka menaiki lift dan naik ke lantai 12. Masuk ke unit nomor 1220, dan sehun ridak memberi waktu untuk aksi terpukai Luhan karena langsung menarik pergelangan luhan keras dengan kasar.

"kau ingin menjadi temanku kan? Semua wanita akan melakukan ini bila ingin menjadi temanuku." Senyuman miring sehun menakuti luhan. Ia dibanting sehun ke atas ranjang.

Sehun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan luhan di atas kepalanya, membuka kancing kemeja luhan satu persatu dan hal itu pun terjadi. Sehun benar-benar tak memperdulikan jeritan dan tangisan luhan. Ia pun melepas pula kaos yang ia gunakan. Bibir tipisnya meryusuri leher jenjang luhan yang menggeliat menjauhkan diri,

Lapisan kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas si wanita ia singkirkan, dan ia terpesona mengenai apa yang disembunyika oleh baju longgar itu, payudara besar yang padat berisi mengundang siapa saja untuk menghisapnya, bibir ranum luhan tak luput dari absenan. Rok panjang pelapis kaki jenjang pun ditanggalkannya, menyisakan sebuah kain segitiga yang menutupi sumber kenikmatan luhan.

"menikmati tugasmu?" suara sehun yang tertutupi desahannya. Luhan membusungkan dadanya ketika sehun melahap dan melumat nipple kirinya, yang kanan ia pelintir dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang bebas masuk ke celah celana dalam luhan dan mengerjai klitorisnya, luhan mengenjag minta dilepaskan. Desisan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"sudah cukup foreplaynya, kau terlalu menggoda!" sehun melucuti kain terakhir yang menutupi luhan, serta melorotkan celananya sendiri. Memperlihatkan ereksinya yang dengan jantan menantang siapapun.

Luhan sudah pasrah mengenai apa yang akan terjadi, dan tubuhnya berjengit ketika bagian selatan tubuhnya dimasuki benda tumpul panjang tersebut untuk pertama kalinya.

"kumo...akhhh..se...hunssshh, kondom!"

 **~TBC~**

 **Author footnote^^**

 **Niatnya sih FF ini diikutkan ke BIG EVENT nya HHI. Tapi karena sebuah alasan yang sudah aku jelaskan pada admin HHI nya, aku terlambat mempublish ceritanya. Aku sih terserah pihak mereka aja mau mengikutsertakan ff abalku atau tidaknya. Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua pihak jika ada yang tersinggung apa gimana. Sementara saya nyelipin kata big event tersebut di summary sampai kejelasan status terdaftarnya ffku ini jelas. Sekian^^**


End file.
